Medianamente perfecta
by gloriacontrerasoct
Summary: Una chica casi perfecta sufrió mucho en su antiguo colegio y de repente aparece un chico al que todas las chicas admiran excepto ella, ese chico mostrará un firme interés por ella, aunque ella no se dé mucha cuenta, no cree en el amor después de lo ocurrido, ¿crees que logrará enamorarla o no?


Medianamente perfecta

Alexa Williams era una chica de 17 años de edad, que estaba en 2° de Bachillerato en Canadá y que quería seguir siendo la hija perfecta para sus padres Lucie y Peter, los señores Williams.

Ella, sin dudarlo, sacaba sobresalientes en los exámenes y tenía buenos compañeros que se ayudaban entre ellos en las asignaturas más difíciles.

Un día, llegó un compañero nuevo, llamado Chris, el cual llamaba la atención de todas las "mujeres" de ese curso y de cursos anteriores, pero para Alexa, nada más era un chico, guapo, pero un chico en el cual pensaba ella no enamorarse, ya que una vez anterior alguien le partió el corazón, un chico sin escrúpulos, el cual la utilizó solo para darle celos a otra chica... pobre Alexa, no quería volver a probar esa experiencia hasta pasar a ser una excelente abogada, soñaba estudiar Derecho, era tan placentero el poder de la justicia, y eso a ella le pegaba mucho, porque muchas veces tenía la razón y varios motivos para acusar a alguien de algo, además era bastante seria y no reía por cualquier cosa, a no ser que fuera algo muy gracioso, en su lugar estaba la inteligencia y la razón.

Bueno, el caso es que como ella se sentaba sola pues no tuvo más remedio que sentarse con el chico nuevo, y después de que éste ocupase su sitio todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a ella, además de las miradas de los chicos que la querían; que eran muchos gracias a su personalidad arrulladora y su físico, alta unos 1.90,morena,con complexión delgada y con unos preciosos ojos azules, vamos...la chica de la que esperan todos los chicos tener en sus manos, se añadieron las miradas de las chicas con envidia y rabia, y estas miradas asesinas aumentaron su tono cuando Chris le pasó un papel a Alexa.

Ésta decía:

-Hola, soy nuevo y me gustaría que me enseñasen el instituto, ¿me harías el placer de enseñármelo?-

Cuando Alexa acabó de leer el papelito lo miró y éste le sonrió, Alexa le devolvió la sonrisa y le escribió:

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Mañana por la mañana, aunque las chicas que gustan de ti me matarán-

Chris miró el papel, luego miró a todas las chicas de la clase, algunas mirándolo con ojos soñadores y otras mirando a la chica con caras de asesinas y por último a su compañera que ésta estaba mirando al frente con una sonrisa divertida entre sus labios, los cuales Chris deseaba probar, volvió a mirar el papel y escribió

-No creo que te ocurra nada, tan sólo crearemos un club de anti-fans mutuo, porque por si no te has dado cuenta los chicos también me quieren matar, no me fiaría yo de si alguna pandilla me espere después de clase-

Chris le pasó el papel y Alexa lo vio con gracia, de no ser porque la profesora de Literatura los estaba mirando, aseguraba ella que se estaría partiendo el culo en ese mismo momento. Miró alrededor para comprobar ese hecho y lo confirmó, algunos de esos chicos la miraban como si fuera un trofeo, a otros se les caía la baba y otros miraban mal al chico, luego cabo hondo, no quería una relación hasta acabar su carrera...no quería caer en ese pozo otra vez, en esa depresión, en ese agujero el cual enterró en el fondo de su corazón, se prometió no volver a enamorarse de aquella manera, no quería que se le quebrará otra vez su pequeño corazoncito, ella quería ser feliz junto a sus amigos, disfrutar su vida, vivirla como nunca lo había hecho, ya que sus padres eran muy estrictos, los dos eran Médicos y estudiaron Medicina juntos, después de terminar sus carreras se casaron y la tuvieron a ella, que es hija única, por eso ella no quería decepcionarlos.

Ella es de clase alta, tenía una gran casa, que tenía tres pisos, con dos cocinas muy lujosas, blancas e impecables, una en el segundo piso y la otra en el piso de abajo, tres dormitorios en la segunda planta, dos de ellos ocupados por ella y sus padres, el otro era de invitados, por si quería hacer una fiesta de pijamas con sus amigas, esta habitación era de un color azul cielo.

La habitación de ella era de un color rojo pasión, su cama era de 1.35 m y tenía un armario colosal, en el cual los trapitos bonitos en los que nunca se fijaba ella(que se los compraba su madre)y los vaqueros y camisetas que ella se ponía para ir al instituto ocupaban un gran sitio en aquel armario, ella nunca ha sido una niña presumida para ponerse esas cosas...Tenía un baño para ella sola, era gigante, casi igual de grande como el de sus padres, los dos baños venían con baños de hidromasaje y un jacuzzi.

La habitación de sus padres era grande y espaciosa de un color verdoso que daba paz cuando entrabas en ella, la cama era de 1.50 m de tonos claros como la habitación, tenían una habitación para el vestidor y otra para el zapatero, llenos de sus supuestas prendas; además de esos dos baños existían tres baños más, uno estaba en la habitación de invitados, el segundo junto a la terraza en el piso de arriba y el tercero en el primer piso.

La terraza contenía un telescopio en el cual Alexa admiraba las estrellas, justo al lado estaba la habitación de experimentos de sus padres, allí se suponía que ella nunca debía entrar le estaba prohibido porque tenían sus libros de medicina, los papeles de la clínica y donde trabajaban cuando no estaban en el Hospital Clínico St. Jerome, y como hija ejemplar nunca entró, y según ella, ni entraría.

Abajo, en el primer piso, estaba la cocina y al lado de ésta estaba el comedor con una amueblado con de forma que inspiraba en la época victoriana, como más le satisfacía a su padre, y enfrente del comedor se ubicaba una habitación insonorizada especialmente para su hija, que en cuanto cerraba la puerta no la escuchaban para nada, como más le complacía a Alexa, porque allí ella tenía sus instrumentos; una guitarra eléctrica con su amplificador, una guitarra acústica, una guitarra española, un gran piano de cola, una batería y un micrófono con su propio amplificador. Y además de no querer molestar a sus padres cuando tocaba los instrumentos, la tenía insonorizada porque ella era muy tímida y no le gustaba que la escuchasen, a pesar de que tocaba espectacularmente y cantaba con una excelente voz, cantaba como los ángeles...ni siquiera sus padres la escuchaban cantar, nunca la han escuchado cantar.

Cuando volvió de sus cavilaciones le escribió:

-No me gustaría ser grosera, pero en estos momentos no busco ninguna relación sentimental, es solo por avisar que puedo llegar a ser tan agresiva como muestran esos chicos en sus ojos al notar alguna caricia no deseada-

Este vio en esos momentos la nota y la miró, ella estaba mirando al frente con una sonrisa malvada, volvió a mirar la nota con miedo y escribió:

-No eres grosera y yo tampoco busco una chica a la que agarrarme, creo, y supongo que no querrás decirme el porqué, porque sabes que tienes varios admiradores a la vuelta de la esquina, hasta creo que tienes una fila hecha y todo tan solo para pedir tu número de teléfono, espero que te vayas abriendo a mí cuando aumente nuestra amistad-.

Alexa miró el papel, cerró los ojos y le cayó una lágrima que nadie vio al recrear el daño que le hicieron en su anterior instituto, y lo único que escribió fue un simple:

-Gracias.

Allí terminó aquella conversación, porque sonó el timbre de cambio de clase.

Salió para irse a clase de Alemán, sí, has leído bien, a clase de Alemán, es porque ella quiere irse a Alemania a vivir por un tiempo indefinido, pasaría allí varios meses después de terminar su carrera.

Iba por el pasillo por el cual, siempre, todos los chicos la miraban con lujuria; todos ellos la miraban coquetamente aunque tuvieran novia, muchos de ellos como Cameron, Cory o Charles le enviaron o le enviaban cartas o notas diciendo "Quieres salir conmigo?" o "Nena, tu y yo pegamos con cola y lo sabes, venga sé que quieres estar conmigo, lánzate" u otras más directas como "Nos vamos al baño, ya sabes para que, no?" o "No están mis padres, a si que en mi casa a las 4"...en cambio las chicas la miraban con rabia y envidia, no sabía por qué, si vestía normal, con sus pantalones vaqueros largos, su camiseta de manga corta, que le llegaba por debajo de los muslos, y sus Converse negras, y en cambio algunas de ellas como Cassidy,Carrie,Cynthia o Connie vestían con shorts que no le llegaban ni a tapar medio muslo, con una camiseta de tirantes con escote y que ni siquiera les tapaba el ombligo y unos tacones de 15 cm, algunas rojos otras negros e incluso con florecitas, es que no se lo podía creer, ¿cómo es que le tenían envidia? ¡Pero si ella no iba como una zorra! ejem... Cynthia ejem..., en cambio ellas si, y solo para llamar la atención de los jugadores de rugby.

Bueno...estuvo pensando en guardar la nota como cualquier otra a las cuales les hacía fotos, para luego subirlas a su blog llamado "Las Luces Del Alba", allí fotos de todas esas notas estúpidas que nunca contestaba, además de cualquier otra foto bonita de algún que otro objeto inanimado o vídeos de ella tocando y cantando, por supuesto tapada con un antifaz y los labios pintados de un tono de rojo fuerte, ya que se sabía que ella nunca se pintaba….., o tirar aquella nota, porque de seguro que él también se comportaba de esa forma con las otras chicas y no era especial para él, aunque eso le daba igual. Tenía la mente hecha un lío, un desordenado lío.

En clase de Alemán hizo una amiga nueva llamada Chelsea Steele, ella era blanquita hasta llegar a pálida, con unos ojos marrones muy expresivos, era tímida, le encantaba vestir a la moda, pero odiaba las compras, o eso le había dicho, porque se tiró hablando de zapatos durante casi toda la hora, y le contaba que todas aquellas prendas de vestir se las compraba su madre, que si que estaba obsesionada con las compras y quería que su hija llevara lo mejor y fuera a la moda, le gustaba mucho la música clásica y la música reague.

Alexa, después de clase, se recordó ponerla en su blog, claro que con nombre distinto, como Nikki o Anne...ya pensaría luego, hablando del blog, en él se expresaba libremente bajo un anonimato, no quería que la descubrieran ya que también subía sus videos personales cambiando su voz, a veces con un tono más alto y otras con un tono más bajo, pero nunca con su propia voz...

Sus tres amigos Alyssa Andrews, Angelique Mc Donald y Albert Stevens fueron a su casa después del instituto para hacer los deberes y acabar el trabajo de Biología sobre la sangre y su circulación, que lo hacían para subir nota.

Angie es de complexión delgada, pero voluptuosa, alta, con grandes pechos en los que todos se fijaban, ¡ah! y claro, estaba en el grupo de animadoras…

Aly es más o menos normal de estatura, ni muy baja ni muy alta, y más plana, delgada como una plancha, sin insultar (ups…), vestía como toda chica normal, claro sin faltar los tacones, es que al parecer no hay reglas de vestir en nuestro colegio y puedes llevar lo que te dé la gana mientras no sea una distracción para tus compañeros o profesores, Aly es la mejor nota de clase, después de Alexa, por supuesto.

Albert, es el dicho chico perfecto, es un chico 10 por así decirlo, pero….. es gay, aunque nadie lo sabe excepto sus amigas, con las que todo el equipo de rugby cree que está liado, y sí, es jugador de rugby, como he dicho chico ideal, es alto, tiene tabletas, buen expediente, buenas notas, un tío bueno en toda regla, es bellísimo, pero es gay…

-¿Habéis visto al chico nuevo? A que está tremendo, ya quisiera verlo yo sin camiseta, o sin pantalones, o…- decía Angelique babeando por su nuevo compañero de clase.

-¡Angie, por favor! – la reprendió Aly

-¿Por favor? Como si tú no te hubieras fijado, te pasaste toda la hora de Química mirándolo – se burlaba Angie

-No es verdad, tan solo le estaba pegando una ojeada, aunque sí que está bastante bien – dijo con ojos soñadores

-¿Y tú qué dices, Albert? ¿Está para comérselo o no? – le preguntó Angelique con entusiasmo

-Yo creo que…- decía acercándose a ellas, mientras que Angie se ponía más nerviosa – que…

-¿¡Que, que!? Dilo ya., hombre – se impacientó Aly

-Que es mío, perras, y que en una semana sabréis que es gay porque lo digo yo – rápidamente soltó Albert sin que ninguna de las dos lo entendieran, mente corta…

-¿Qué has dicho? – dijeron las dos – Es que no te escuchamos… - dijeron mirando al trabajo medio terminado con una cara de vergüenza.

-Y mira que estamos cerca, es que no lo entendieron de lo rápido que habló, que es gay, y que no perdáis el tiempo porque es suyo – les aclaró Alexa

-¡No! Ese chico es hetero porque lo digo yo, mañana lo seduciré y ya verás que cae a mis pies. ¿Y tú piensas igual, Al? – dijo mirando a Alexa

-Es igual lo que piense de él, no me gusta porque no he mirado a nadie como miré a Eric…- sollozó el nombre de ese chico que le causó daño

-No llores, Alex, sabes bien que no merece tus lágrimas, que ese tío es un cabrón, no merece tus lágrimas por lo que te hizo… - le dijo Albert abrazándola fuertemente – y sabes que nos tienes aquí para lo que necesites, y que yo te quiero más que ese tío, y que si hace falta me vuelvo hetero y hago que me quieras, y…

-Ya, ya, suelta, ya se me pasó, no creo que vuelva a llorar por él si te pones así de pesado – dijo riendo con lágrimas aún saliendo de sus azules ojos

-Pues tendremos que ponernos pesados para que no sueltes ninguna lágrima por él nunca más – dijo sonriendo Aly

-Que buenos amigos sois, pero tenemos que dejar de hablar de los chicos y volver al trabajo si queremos terminar el trabajo para mañana – les dijo Alex con una sonrisa enseñando sus blancos dientes

Y después de terminar el trabajo vinieron los padres de Alyssa, Destiny y Marcus, los padres de Angelique, Deborah y Bastian, y los padres de Albert, Thalia y William, y el hermano de Albert, Brian, el que estaba coladito por los huesos de Alexa, sólo acompañaba a sus padres a recoger a su hermano para verla, tan preciosa como siempre.

Cuando Alexa se quedó sola, subió a su habitación para conectarse a Internet, más específico, a Facebook, donde tenía a muchos de sus amigos.

Estaba mirando algunas páginas de sus series favoritas; como, Pequeñas Mentirosas cuando algo le llamó la atención, una petición de amistad de un tal Chris Steele y otra de su compañera de clase Chelsea Steele, no será que son hermanos...

De un momento a otro aceptó la petición de Chelsea, pero no la del desconocido aquel, aunque luego vio en el perfil de Chelsea que aquel personaje era su primo...un tanto extraño que la conozca...bueno, de todas maneras le aceptó

¡Pero si ese desconocido era el chico nuevo que se había sentado junto a ella en Literatura!

Su mente divagó en cómo había conseguido su Facebook, y como sabía su nombre...no podía creerse que no le había preguntado a su compañero de Literatura cómo se llamaba, que antipática que había sido con aquel pobre chico de cabello castaño con destellos rubios y ojos azules, casi como su prima, excepto que su prima los ojos los tenía azul grisáceos…

**Hola,tan solo deciros que esta historia es completamente mía y que si hay comparación con otra no es mi culpa, además quiero añadir que si alguien es capaz de intentar de robar mi idea será denunciado o reportado, me daré cuenta de que alguien me ha robado la historia tarde o temprano así que ni lo intenten ;)****.**

**Y pasando de lado mis advertencias jeje, quería deciros que paséis una buena fiesta en Nochevieja y tengáis un prospero Año Nuevo !**

**Disfrutad el primer capítulo de mi primera historia y comentad lo bueno y lo malo que podría tener, Gracias**

**Felices Fiestas!**

**PD: Iré añadiendo canciones que tengan que ver con mi historia para que las escuchéis (dichas canciones podrán ser en cualquier idioma)**


End file.
